


Good Morning

by Dracouroboros



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Barebacking, Begging, Bottom Jesse McCree, Dirty Talk, Holding Hands, M/M, Morning Sex, Praise Kink, Top Genji Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 21:06:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12240594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracouroboros/pseuds/Dracouroboros
Summary: Genji wakes McCree up and they have some fun.





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be Kinktober Day 1: Sleepy Sex from [this list](https://kinktober2017.tumblr.com/post/163962052261/kinktober-2017) , but it turned into an amalgamation of a bunch of kinks cause I'm probably only going to be able to do three or four from the list so y'all are just going to get a pick-n-mix for any given day.
> 
> Hope you still have fun reading, anyway

McCree woke with the gentle coaxing of warm, soft lips trailing over his shoulders and down his spine, cool metallic fingers following with a long, languid caress. He shifted where he lay, stretched out on his stomach across the bed, burying his head in the pillow he held in his arms. His eyes rolled open blearily and he turned his head to glance over his shoulder, meeting Genji’s teasing gaze as he kissed the spot between McCree’s shoulder blades.

‘Good morning, beautiful,’ Genji murmured against his skin, a smile curling around the words.

‘Bet you say that to all the cowboys,’ McCree teased, his jaw clicking around a wide, stretched yawn. Genji laughed, his hot breath dancing across McCree’s bare skin, causing a shiver to run up his spine as his body began to wake up under Genji’s touches even when his mind still wanted sleep.

‘Only you,’ he replied, pressing another kiss against McCree’s spine. His fingers slipped down to McCree’s sides, skimming down his flank to grab his naked hips, massaging them.

‘Darlin’, you keep doing that and I’m gonna have an itch I’m too tired to scratch.’

‘Well, that would be just terrible,’ Genji said guiltlessly, sliding his hands around the curve of McCree’s backside and squeezing appreciatively. McCree groaned into the pillow, and Genji chuckled above him. ‘Why don’t you let me scratch that itch for you, instead?’

McCree just hummed in agreement as Genji continued to caress McCree’s hips and ass, trailing his thumb up and down the cleft between his cheeks teasingly. His lips found their way back to McCree’s skin, mouthing up along the ridges and knobbles of his spine, his teeth catching the nape of McCree’s neck and his shoulder as he continued to stroke his thumb over McCree’s puckered hole.

‘Genji… fuck,’ McCree murmured breathlessly, wriggling under him half-sleepily. Perspiration blossomed on his skin, heat spreading through his body, radiating from the points of contact where Genji was pressing against his skin, draped over him languidly. He could feel the hard weight of Genji’s cock digging into the meat of his thigh, and he shivered, his own cock responding, swelling against the cool cotton bedsheets.

‘Hmm?’ Genji hummed, licking a stripe up the column of McCree’s neck, nipping at his jaw. He caught the tip of his thumb against McCree’s hole, circling it in slow, lazy movements, his eyes fixated on McCree squirm and tense beneath him. He traced his free hand up and down the length of McCree’s side, the skin twitching and tensing when he ran his fingertips over McCree’s ribs; not quite ticklish, but sensitive.

Pulling his hands away, he reached over to the bedside table and pulled open one of the drawers, grabbing the lubricant from its depths. McCree turned his head to one side, his heavy, hooded eyes watching Genji slick his fingers with the clear, viscous liquid, spreading it across his fingertips with his thumb. His gaze flicked up to meet McCree’s, his eyes hungry and playful as he crawled up over McCree, sprawling out on top of him as if to pin him down. Both of them knew he couldn’t; between the two of them, McCree was stronger, while Genji was faster and more flexible (although, it was never too late to teach an old dog new tricks). Still, they both enjoyed the illusion of restraining and being restrained in turn, the breathy moan escaping McCree’s warm lips evidence enough.

‘Relax, cowboy,’ Genji murmured in his ear, interlacing his fingers with McCree’s where he gripped the pillow in his fist as Genji slid his finger deep, barely stretching but noticeably there. McCree closed his eyes and breathed out a sigh, spreading his legs a little further apart, earning a smile against his skin as Genji started to move, pumping his finger in and out, finding a rhythm before adding another finger, scissoring them open.

‘So gorgeous, cowboy,’ Genji praised, nuzzling at his jaw. He squeezed McCree’s hand tight as he added a third finger, and the burn began to creep up on McCree, making him pant breathlessly against the pillow. He turned his face into it to muffle his moans, his hips beginning to roll up to meet Genji’s fingers as they thrust into him.

‘Aw, don’t turn away from me,’ Genji cooed, nipping his ear. ‘Let me hear those sounds you make when I’m inside you. How loud can I make you moan when I slide my cock in? I can feel your body begging for it, the way you’re clenching around my fingers.’

‘Fuck, Genji,’ McCree groaned into the pillow, tensing just as Genji said he was doing, the cotton sheets beneath him causing a constant friction against his flesh.

‘These aren’t enough for you, are they?’ Genji continued, kissing and sucking at the juncture of McCree’s neck and shoulder. ‘A man like you - there’s so much of you, I love it - needs something to fill you up properly, don’t you?’

McCree flushed red from the tips of his ears to his chest, feeling the skin burn red hot with Genji’s words. It always made him crazy when Genji talked like this; it didn’t matter if he was on top or not, he always talked about McCree’s body, running his hands over every inch of it, squeezing at his muscles and pressing his fingertips into the skin, carding his fingers through his thick hair and stroking his happy trail till he could wrap his hand around his cock, all the while whispering and cooing in his ear like he was doing now.

‘God, I can’t get enough of you, I want all of you,’ Genji said, adding another finger, the burning ache radiating up McCree’s spine, his back arching in a long curve, as if he could get closer to Genji. ‘I should have you on your back so I can have those thick thighs of yours wrapped around me; I love it when you try to pull me deeper, when I can feel your hands on me, grabbing me. You could snap me in two but you love it when I’m the one giving you a good hard, deep fucking.’

McCree trembled, shivers running through his limbs, his teeth clamping the pillow to stifle his moan of pleasure when Genji hit the sweet spot inside him, fireworks shooting up his spine.

‘I’d have the bonus of having you exposed to me too, so I could see your face when I make you come,’ Genji added, his hot breath ghosting over the shell of McCree’s ear. ‘Come on, Jesse, let me see your face, let me hear you.’

McCree tightened his grip on Genji’s hand, felt his thumb rub soothingly over McCree’s knuckles, his breath hot against his ear.

‘What if I asked nicely?’ he cooed, pressing a kiss against the shell. ‘Pretty please, cowboy, you don’t get a dragon asking nicely very often.’

‘Fuck,’ McCree gasped, Genji’s words shooting straight to his cock. He turned his face away from the pillow, slowly looking round to see Genji grinning down at him.

‘Oh, you are so _good_ for me _,_ Jesse,’ he purred, peppering kisses over his flushed cheeks, his temple, the corner of his mouth, not quite capturing a proper kiss at the angle they were in, even when McCree tried to follow him to catch one. Genji moved out of reach, pulling his fingers out, leaving McCree feeling empty. His body curved over him in a long, lithe arch, slicking up his cock before his hand gripped his hip as he kneeled behind him.

He rolled his hips forward, letting McCree feel the slide of his slick, hot cock along the cleft of his ass, teasing him. McCree canted his hips up, wanting Genji to get on with it, wanting to be filled.

‘C’mon, Genji, help me scratch that itch,’ he begged. He felt Genji smile more than he saw it, still moving his hips in a teasingly slow rhythm.

‘Ask me nicely, cowboy,’ he said, digging his fingers into the meat on his hips, rutting against him with a particularly vigorous thrust. ‘Come on, I won’t last long, not with you looking the way you are now, and I want to be inside you when I do.’

‘Genji!’ McCree gasped, heat pooling in his belly, his legs on fire as he spread them wider. ‘Come on, Genj.’

‘Hmm, nope, don’t think that’s how you do it,’ Genji hummed, rocking against him faster.

‘Genji, you fuck,’ McCree cussed, his cock straining between his belly and the bedsheets, pulsing thick and hot, smearing precum against the fabric and his stomach.

‘I _would_ , if only you would –’

‘ _Please_ , fuck me, Genji!’ he gasped in one quick breath, and Genji grinned, releasing his hip to grab his cock and line them up.

‘Anything for you, gorgeous,’ he said, his voice thick and hoarse with lust, pushing against the rim of McCree’s hole. A moment of resistance, McCree tensing and relaxing as he felt the head of Genji’s cock push against him, before he popped inside, sliding the length of his shaft in until McCree felt cool metal and hot flushed skin against the back of his thighs and ass. He moaned thickly, Genji stretching him more than his fingers could, his cock thick and heavy and filling him.

‘Yes,’ he hissed through his teeth, his back flexing and tensing with the heave of his chest; Genji’s hand roamed over the ripple of muscle appreciatively, making an indecent noise deep in his throat above McCree. ‘Fuck, Genji, please.’

‘Of course, cowboy,’ Genji replied, his grip returning to McCree’s hip. He kept hold of McCree’s hand with his other, their fingers interlocked tightly against the pillow as Genji began to move, finding a rhythm that made McCree gasp and moan. Locks of hair clung to his face, his mouth dry as he lay there panting for breath with every deep thrust of Genji’s cock, fire raging through his body as he found his prostate over and over again, eliciting a cry of pleasure from McCree. His legs trembled, the burn spreading down to his toes and up his spine.

Above him, Genji panted for breath, chest heaving and hips stuttering in his movements as he drew close to his completion, McCree clenching around his cock. He lowered himself onto McCree, kissing along the curve of his shoulder, sucking a hickey onto his neck.

McCree cocked his head back, allowing him more access to mark him, claiming him as his cock pulsed and throbbed deep inside him, filling him up with heat. He could tell Genji was close, the controlled rhythm he had faltering even as he sped up, the sound of skin on skin loud and indecent and utterly delectable to his ears.

‘Fuck, I wish you could see yourself… I should get a mirror for us, so you could watch yourself when we fuck,’ Genji said close to his ear, panting for breath.

‘Don’t you dare,’ McCree grumbled between gasps, biting his lip when Genji hit the sweet spot in him again, exhaling heavily around a moan.

‘I could watch instead,’ Genji corrected. ‘I’ve done it before; you forget it’s there and then you open your eyes and suddenly there you are, red faced and bright eyed and panting and getting thoroughly fucked, you’re so blissed out you don’t even recognise yourself.’

McCree pictured it, could imagine Genji in a bed surrounded by mirrors, being admired from every angle by some faceless partner from his past. He couldn’t deny it did something to him, thinking of the possibilities it would allow them if the focus was on Genji. When he thought about it revolving around himself, it just felt weird.

‘ _Fuck_ , I should’ve had you on your back,’ Genji groaned. ‘I should’ve rolled you over so I could take your cock in hand, but you could probably come from just this, couldn’t you?’

‘Close already, Genji. Keep going, come on,’ he pleaded. His abdomen tensed, clenching tightly as his pleasure coiled tighter in his belly, his cock heavy and leaking. His balls tightened, drawing up to his body. ‘Come on, baby, so close, so close.’

‘Come for me, cowboy,’ Genji ordered, his fingers stroking up his spine till he could grab a fistful of McCree’s hair, yanking it sharply. McCree cried out at the unexpected sensation, the swell of scorching pleasure sweeping through him in a sudden wave, streams of cum painting the bedsheets and his stomach. Above him, Genji grunted in exertion, stilling above him as he spilled his hot seed deep inside McCree, shuddering through his completion with a gasp.

They collapsed onto the bed gracelessly, panting for breath, boneless and trembling, riding the aftershocks. Genji untangled his hand from McCree’s hair, stroking his hand down McCree’s back and along his sides, pressing his chest flush against McCree’s back as they came down from their high.

Their breathing slowing, Genji rolled off McCree, his softening cock slipping out of him as he sat up, reaching for the tissues on the bedside table.

‘You okay, Jesse?’ he asked as he began to clean them up, stroking McCree’s hair with his free hand, caressing his cheek and jaw with light, deft fingertips. McCree hummed in confirmation, rolling onto his back with a smile and sighing contently. He threw one arm over his head as he rested his hand on his chest, scratching it idly while Genji cleaned up his stomach before tossing the tissues into the bin and lying down next to him. His hand quickly found McCree’s, lacing their fingers together as he threw one leg over his hips, resting his head on McCree’s shoulder.

McCree closed his eyes contently, and slipped one arm around Genji's shoulders, pulling him closer and pressing a kiss against the crown of his head. ‘God damn darlin’, you sure know how to wake a fella up in the morning.’

‘If you want to doze for a little while, I could always do it again,’ Genji suggested, a mischievous lilt in his voice. ‘I could be the cowboy, this time.’

McCree cracked one eye open and grinned back at him, searching for the covers and pulling them over their naked bodies. ‘You know, I think I might just take you up on that, darlin’.’


End file.
